


let's see what a fire feels like

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, trans lexa 4 lyfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke + lexa. an evening after a long day.</p><p>[companion to "no one (is as lucky as us)"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's see what a fire feels like

**Author's Note:**

> and the ace girl continues to pretend she knows what sex is like. bleh. this is probably the last fic with sex in it that i'm going to write forever. next up: a fic with all four girls making one large pile of girl cuddles

Clarke fell backwards onto Lexa’s bed. “Rub my feet,” she demanded, throwing her heels off.

“Because I live to serve you,” Lexa said with the most insincere smile Clarke had ever seen. But she still started to rub Clarke’s feet, so it was a victory in her book. “Long day, then?”

“The longest! I had to talk to so many people about my art. It’s so exhausting. I hope your day was better.”

Lexa smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss Clarke’s knee. “Just the usual. Standing around, dealing with customers. Nothing glamorous like your job.”

“Mm, I don’t know, sounds more glamorous than talking to people about your dumb drawings.” Clarke’s breath hitched when Lexa kissed Clarke’s knee again, and then a little farther up her thigh. “For some reason, I think you’re trying to seduce me.”

Lexa smirked up at her. “And if I am?”

“Then I might just have to be seduced.”

Lexa continued kissing her way up Clarke’s body slowly, both of them content to take their time. It took a long time for Lexa to be ready to be with Clarke, filled with her adorable awkward formality and general discomfort with sexually intimate situations. But after their first time, her sex drive really kicked up. Which Lexa usually blamed on her hormones.

“I really like skirts,” Lexa said as she continued her path along Clarke’s thigh, pausing inches away from the goal. “You should wear skirts more often, Clarke. And nothing underneath.”

Clarke’s response was interrupted by a moan as Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke’s underwear.

“You’re so wet,” Lexa murmured in delight. “Have you been thinking about me, Clarke? Or maybe Raven, all sweaty and covered in oil or grease or whatever she comes back all covered in. Or maybe it’s me and Raven… together… my mouth on her like you want it to be on you…”

Clarke could only tolerate so much teasing, and that point was somewhere around ‘me and Raven’ came out of Lexa’s mouth. “Eat me,” she ordered roughly, lifting her hips for Lexa to take off her underwear. “Now.”

Immediately, Lexa’s face changed to her submissive expression, which was where she looked horny as hell and willing to do nearly anything Clarke asked, as long as she said it authoritatively enough. Her command was apparently authoritative enough, because Lexa followed it immediately, pulling off Clarke’s underwear and diving in.

Clarke’s first orgasm came quickly and violently; she had to muffle all her loud sex noises with her hand. Then they both got naked and cuddled. Clarke could usually go twice, if she had a brief break, and waiting just made Lexa hotter.

Finally, she was ready again. She directed Lexa down her body for round two, then got out the box. Lexa had a box, full of toys that Costia bought before she left for Finland. “What are you in the mood for?” Clarke asked.

“I want you to fuck me,” Lexa said immediately.

“So you want something from my drawer,” Clarke said, throwing the box back into its place. “You could have just said.”

Clarke had two drawers at Lexa’s apartment: One for her clothes, and another for the toys that Costia never thought about, since she was trans. Once the straps were secure, she roughly turned Lexa over onto her stomach and grabbed the lube. A few moments later Lexa said, “Clarke. That is far more than enough.”

Clarke smiled an apology. “I just don’t want to hurt you again.”

“The only reason you hurt me last time was because you didn’t use enough lube.” Lexa looked back at Clarke with a gentle smile. “You don’t need to worry about it, Clarke. If it hurts I’ll tell you to stop.”

Clarke nodded. Then she pushed Lexa’s head into the pillows and carefully started pushing in.

(Clarke bought the strap-on for use with an ex-girlfriend, but they broke up before she could even try it. Which was why it was fortunate Lexa loved it.)

With the treatment she got earlier, it didn’t take long for Lexa to finish with a low groan and then a glowing smile back at Clarke, who pulled out. Cleaning could happen later, so the toy was thrown to the side for the time being, and Clarke cuddled with her girlfriend. “So,” Lexa murmured.

“So,” Clarke replied.

Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed Clarke. “I hope I made your day better.”

Clarke grinned. “You know you did, Lexa.”

“Just checking.” Lexa kissed Clarke twice in quick succession and then said, “I’m going to take a shower.”

Clarke followed her, citing water-saving.

(The shower wound up being long, but neither of them particularly cared.)


End file.
